My Little Butterfly
by GoodyGumDrops
Summary: Ganondorf saves Princess Agitha from a monster, and can't help but find himself falling in love with her. Then, what happens to the people of Castletown when the Dark Lord himself makes daily visits and sends expensive gifts to Little Agitha? AgXGa
1. Chapter 1 Blowing Parasol

**THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT!**

**WARNING**: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS AGITHAxGANONDORF AND

THERES SOME ALCHOHOL IN THIS STORY TOO…WHAT?! GANONDORF'S GOTTA DRINK SOMETHING TO!!! LOL

( Do not read the story if you are disturbed by the whole adult child theme)

_Okay people, this is actually my first FANfiction. So go easy on me, k? It's been bothering me for some time now, so I had to make a story for Ganondorf (tough, powerful, strong, gigantic, muscular, brute, cruel) and Agitha (sweet, eccentric, little, loving, caring, adorable, doll-like, childish) _

_I know, I know! Most people probably think this couple is awkward and disgusting, due to the fact that Ganondorf is an older gentleman (haha, gentleman…lol) while Agitha is a ten year old little girl, but I think this couple would be sweet because, well, big tough guy loves cute little girl….idk…Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not into the whole pedo theme, it's just, I loooove this pair in particular. So, as I said before, go easy on me, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it, mmkay? THANKS MUCH!!! _

**Please note that**: The characters and places in this story are based off of the ones in Twilight Princess. **In this story, Ganondorf hasn't been sealed off, and he lives in the Gerudo Desert. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or the Legend of Zelda itself, I just wrote the story below._

_Ok, I think I've informed you all of everything, so lets get this show on the road!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Agitha skipped toward the southern gates of Castletown. With her little woven basket full of glass jars, and her white lacey parasol, she was fully prepared to scavenge the flower garden for bugs. Weeks previously, a giant grasshopper man by the name of Link had brought her the last of the twelve pairs of golden bugs. Finally all of her guests had safely been escorted to her royal ball, and she had given the grasshopper man a Giant's Wallet, since he had earned the title of the knight of the bug kingdom. The little bug princess had finally arrived at a pair of massive wooden doors. Beyond them, was a giant staircase leading outside, where her favorite flower garden was. Quickly pushing the doors open, she happily skipped outside toward the garden, enjoying every moment of fresh air. Humming an odd tune, Agitha grazed the petals of a daisy, looking for a ladybug.

"Where are you, li'l ladybug? …Li'l ladybug~?" , Agitha sang.

When a little red and black polka dotted bug crawled onto her gloved finger, Agitha squealed in pure happiness.

"Li'l ladybug, li'l ladybug, if I was smaller, I would get on your back and we'd fly around." , the little girl sung happily, her glossy pink lips curling into a delicate smile.

Unfortunately, a strong wind blew, and the tiny bug on Agitha's finger flew away.

"Goodbye li'l buggie, I hope you'll find your way back to your flower." , Agitha chimed.

Another strong wind blew, causing the little girl's blonde pigtails to blow everywhere, blocking her purple gemstone-like eyes with so much hair she couldn't see anything. Instinctively, the little princess lifted her right hand to brush the hair away from her face, allowing the strong wind to snatch the lacey parasol from her other tiny hand.

Chasing after it, Agitha yelled at the blowing parasol, "Ah! Come back!"

Her beloved parasol was now blowing toward the open field, way beyond the castle gate's stairs and garden. Agitha gently put her basket of fragile glass jars onto one of the grand staircase's many steps, and continued pursuing her blowing parasol. Making her way into the open field, Agitha chased after the flying white object as fast as she could in her little blue dress and strap shoes, which slowed her down quite a bit, not to mention the wind was scattering large sections of blonde hair into the little girl's eyes, blinding her.

Through her thick blowing hair, Agitha sighed in relief as she saw her parasol land in a patch of grass in the distant field. The sun was quick to melt into the horizon, and it became night. The full moon illuminated the sky, and the wind died down, becoming a light breeze. The field was absolutely beautiful at night, and Agitha slowed her pace to a calm stroll, still making her way toward her now still parasol, which seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Arriving at the patch of grass where her parasol lay, the little bug princess slowly bent down, gingerly picking up the parasol's handle. Suddenly, the skeleton of a wild dog monster rose from the dirt in the ground, snarling at little Agitha. Agitha's face lit up.

Not knowing that the skeleton dog was harmful, Agitha reached out to the beast, "Would you like to play with me, little doggie~?" , Agitha questioned the skeleton dog sweetly.

The wild skeleton dog snarled again, this time circling little Agitha, who was beginning to worry.

"Doggie…you don't want to play with Agitha?" , never in her life had any creature refused to play with her.

"Nice li'l doggie…Would you like me to go?" , the little girl's brow now creased in fear.

The skeleton dog was getting closer and closer to Agitha with each step it took. In this situation, Agitha was too frail, weak and tiny to fight off the larger beast, and there was no way she could outrun it in her strap shoes and puffy gown. Fearing the worst, the little princess fearfully took two small steps backwards for each giant step the beast took toward her. Stepping backwards again, Agitha tripped on her own two feet, falling with thump onto her behind. With the monster still approaching her, the little girl whimpered and trembled, tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks. Finally, the dog launched itself at a defenseless and scared little Agitha.

"Kyaah!" , the little princess screamed, her sweet voice carrying throughout the still and quiet field.

* * *

Ganondorf used his superior powers as a mage to teleport his giant riding hog and himself into Hyrule field. After riding through the giant field, he left his unintelligent mode of transportation and smirked to myself as he neared the puny Castletown's south gate. During nighttime, the Dark Lord always traveled from his fortress in Gerudo Desert to Castletown so he could drink at Thelma's Bar. After passing through the rock entrance he immediately sensed another presence nearby.

"Kyaah!" , Ganondorf heard a scream in the far distance of the field. It had sounded like the terrified scream of a small child, a small female child, in fact. But he hadn't confirmed its gender yet.

Ganondorf quickly surveyed the grounds, and sure enough, spotted a tiny figure in the distance, sitting helplessly as a skeleton bodied dog launched itself closer to it's tiny trembling frame.

"Ugh…" , he groaned to himself.

Ganondorf, owning the Triforce of power, knew he could easily rescue the endangered child with little effort, but how much fun would that be? He could just as easily sit back and enjoy the show as the wild monster tore the stupid brat apart piece by piec-

"Noooo!!!" , the Dark Lord's previous thoughts had been interrupted as the child screamed in terror again. Now that he was closer than when he had heard the first scream, Ganondorf realized the little voice sounded like sweet, delectable, honey drops. Well, at least now he was certain it was a helpless little girl.

"Ugh…damn it…" , the gigantic Gerudo groaned to myself.

How was he not supposed to get in there and rescue the little girl? With another annoyed groan, the over-sized Gerudo moved his heavily armored body toward the little girl and skeleton dog.

Standing right behind the little girl's back, and in full view of the skeleton dog, Ganondorf unsheathed his sword as the boney canine jumped over the frightened little girl, and toward the Dark Lord.

"Damn mutt's got some nerve." , the stronger Gerudo mused as the dog positioned itself to attack him, earning itself a fatal blow to the ribcage from an annoyed Ganondorf. The dog immediately fell to the ground with a pathetic whimper. It was already dead. The Dark Lord then lowered his deep red eyes to the small trembling frame's back sitting on the grass, her tiny head lowered, covering her face. All the Dark Lord could see were the pale pointed ears peeking out from under a head of silky blonde hair. She was a Hylian Child.

" Sniff, sniff" , the little girl was still crying and whimpering on the ground.

The Gerudo walked around the small child so that he could be in front of her. Slowly the tiny girl lifted her little blond head, revealing to Ganondorf an angelic little face framed by blonde bangs, with tear stained porcelain cheeks, glossy pink lips, and tear filled amethyst eyes, half covered by long blonde lashes.

Red eye's widening, Ganondorf stood gazing down for what seemed like centuries at the angelic little doll before him. Suddenly, Ganondorf became shocked as the adorable little girl stood and jumped up to tightly hug his thighs, still shaking and trembling uncontrollably. The little girl was noticeably only about four feet tall, while Ganondorf himself was a whopping seven feet tall, the child's head just barely reached to the Dark Lord's waist.

All the Dark Lord could manage to do was pat the small child on the head as she cried.

The moonlight still illuminating the sky, as a gentle breeze blew the white lacey parasol that lay on the ground into the air, and off into the far distance, unnoticed by both the crying princess and the shocked Dark Lord.

* * *

**_That's it for now. Please review and give me your opinion. I luv how Agitha just forgot about her parasol, cuz that's what nearly killed her in the first place!! XD_**

**_Can't wait to type the next chapter up!!!_**

**_Byez for now!!! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2 Seeking Telma's Help

**THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT!**

**WARNING**: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS AGITHAxGANONDORF

**Please note that**: The characters and places in this story are based off of the ones in Twilight Princess. **In this story, Ganondorf hasn't been sealed off, and he lives in the Gerudo Desert. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or the Legend of Zelda itself; I just wrote the story below, hence the name FANfiction._

Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm sorry it took me sooooooo long to conjure up enough inspiration to write some more and update. (Plus, I have a load of spare time on my hands) Enjoy~

_(Last part of chapter 1)_

_All the Dark Lord could manage to do was pat the small child on the head as she cried._

_The moonlight still illuminating the sky, as a gentle breeze blew the white lacey parasol that lay on the ground into the air, and off into the far distance, unnoticed by both the crying princess and the shocked Dark Lord._

**Chapter 2**

She was adorable young Hylian girl had cried herself to sleep. Dandy. Just dandy. This was the last thing that Ganondorf wanted to have happened. Being so innocent, weak, young and….just so damn cute, he couldn't just leave the traumatized little girl all alone in a deathmarked field at night where monsters lurked and prowled….But then again, many people also considered him to be a monster. Ganondorf gingerly lifted the sleeping child, delicately holding her as if she were a newborn baby. The Dark Lord peered down to admire her angelic face once more. He had never seen such pale, flawless porcelain skin in his entire life. Though Ganondorf did live in the Gerudo Desert, where most of the women were heavily tanned due to the sun, all of the Hylian people he had ever seen had some sort of tone to their skin. No, this doll-like little girl had the most beautiful and gentle, ivory skin he had ever seen. The light of the moon highlighted the gentle features of the little girl's face. A lovely little nose positioned above a set of perfectly plump little lips. The Dark Lord mused that if there were one color to describe this little doll's lips, it would be strawberry milk. He wiped a leftover tear from the still sleeping child, his large calloused finger brushing against her long, blonde eyelashes. Still under the spell of the little Hylian child's otherworldly beauty, he found himself intensely staring at her soft golden hair, gently framing her face and blowing softly in the wind.

Ganondorf suddenly snapped out of the spell he was under when the little girl, still heavily slumbering, adjusted herself in his large, muscular arms. Her blonde head rested itself against the Dark Lord's hard, warm chest. A faint smile formed on the small sleeping angel's face as her head lay against the warmth emanating from the large Gerudo's chest. At that moment, an unfamiliar sensation shot through Ganondorf's body, the cold feeling of the surrounding breeze seemed to fade away, only to be replaced by a distinct beating from his heart that made his entire being pulse. At this warm, strange feeling, Ganondorf couldn't restrain himself from smiling down at the small child. Every particle of his entire conscious screamed to him to protect and unconditionally adore this small girl. This was not an emotion that the Dark Lord had ever experienced before…in fact, he was usually stone cold, and only felt only emotions that contributed to his title of "The Dark Lord". _Damn_. Though Ganondorf had an uneasy feeling about this, another feeling foreign to him, he couldn't just leave the angelic child all alone. The Hylian child had such a strong impact on the Gerudo. She was the first person he had ever saved, let alone held in his arms with pure intentions before. She was the first being to have ever made him feel that he had to do something in order to protect another. Protect…

"Shit!" the Dark Lord cursed to himself as he realized that the little child in his arms was asleep and he had to get her out of this dark, cold, and perilous field and into a warm room to safely slumber. The only problem was that Ganondorf had no clue as to where the hell the little heaven-sent doll lived.

A jumbled series of questions and conclusions relentlessly tossed themselves across Ganonorf's newly formed concern. _Could she actually be from heaven? No…that's impossible…but maybe…No! Were her parents looking for her? They had to have been. Did she even have any parents? Of course! She was such an adorable child; she had to have someone killing themselves to find her! What the hell? Why the fu** am I lowering myself to the mindset of a lowly peasant. I am the Dark Lord. I do not think such thoughts. I am supreme. Powerful. I AM AN EVIL MAN, DAMNED BY FATE TO RULE WITH AN IRON FIST AND CRUSH ANYONE WHO MIGHT THINK DIFFE- _

Ganondorf's thought process was cut off by a small groan sounding from the small Hylian girl in his arms. Afraid he had woken the small child's sound slumber, the Dark Lord froze like a puddle in winter, a cold sweat forming on his brow as he tried to stay as still as possible, careful not to further provoke the child to wake, in fear she would panic awakening in _HIS_ arms. Incomprehensible relief washed over Ganondorf as he came to the realization that the little angel was still off in dreamland. The still-rigid Gerudo let out a soft, broken breath that he had been holding in. _Looks like the Goddesses are really on my side with this on…_,Ganondorf mentally reveled in his victory of not waking up the small Hylian child. _Hehe, looks like getting this kid to the safety of Castletown is going to be easy after al-_

"**A-choo!" **Ganondorf had let out a booming sneeze. While he had mentally been celebrating, Ganondorf had snorted in pride, an involuntary habit the Dark Lord did every time he was victorious. In the process, though, he had managed to snort in some pollen particles from the air, triggering his body's reflex to sneeze. _DAMNIT ALL!_ Ganondorf mentally cursed to himself. _Damn the flowers! Damn their pollen! Damn sneezes! Damn the Goddesses! _ _His loud ass sneeze had probably aroused the little girl from her sleep!_ Looking down, prepared to meet a small face filled with terror, the Dark Lord cursed his luck with the Goddesses once more.

To his utter shock, though, Ganondorf's eyes met with the still-sleeping little girl's face, porcelain features just as full of dreaming bliss as before. _Holy f**k, this little girl could sleep through an apocalypse._ Ganondorf nearly fell over with relief this time. He mentally apologized to the Goddesses, this time not celebrating his victory, in order to avoid another disturbance to the Hylian child's slumber. Quickly stealing another glance at the small girl's sleeping form, the towering Gerudo subjectively fell into a gentle smile at the sight before him. This little angel had melted his heart, though he hated to admit it, and now the usually stoic Gerudo did not know what to do with these alien emotions. He had met his match. His match, a weak, angelic, innocent, little Hylian girl whom he had rescued from a mere skeleton dog less than an hour ago, while he was out to get his drink at the bar.

_Wait. That's it! _The Dark Lord had a '_eureka-moment'_ as he realized just where to take this little girl, whose house and family he certainly did not know the location of. Ganondorf headed out of the field, and toward the large back-gates of Castletown, the fragile child still in a deep slumber in his arms.

Hyrule Castletown was not quite as annoying at night as it was during the day, but there were still plenty of restless Hyrulians out and about, along with a heaping load of useless guards. This wasn't going to be that easy, the **Dark Lord **could not be seen carrying a sleeping (though seemingly unconscious) little HYLIAN child in his arms. The worthless Hylians and guards inhabiting the area would panic, and the Dark Lord did not want to start a scene. Besides this fact, the Gerudo also only visited Castletown to drink secretly at Telma's Bar, never before letting himself be spotted, in order to avoid an annoying outbreak of panicking town dwellers.

Long story short, the Dark Lord had never been welcomed by any Hylians in Castletown, and most every Hylian in Hyrule. But there was one Hylian that the Dark Lord had been welcomed to Castletown by. Telma. The Dark Lord had been out one night a year ago in Castletown looking for the meeting location of a group of his enemies, called the Resistance. **(Zelda Wiki-it if you aren't sure who they are) **When Ganondorf arrived at Telma's Bar that one night a year ago, the Resistance was not having a meeting at the table with their map, but instead Telma was alone behind the bar counter polished a glass as the Dark Lord barged in. Telma had greeted him with a friendly yet knowing gleam in her eyes, giving him, even though he was the Dark Lord, the same treatment as any other customer would receive. He remembered going straight up to her, ready to pull his sword and slay her there, when she had said something quite interesting.

"You ought to know, _Dark Lord, _that though we are enemies, that doesn't mean we can't have a nice drink together. Since it's your first time here, this one's on the house!"

Ever since then, the usually aloof and uncaring Gerudo had become well-acquainted with Telma. He actually trusted her. Thus, the Dark Lord was off to Telma's bar with the sweet little child in his arms. Hopefully Telma would know who the little girl was, and he could get her back to her home and parents where it was safe.

Ganondorf reached the small, dark alley leading to Telma's bar. When he arrived at the door, he knocked three times to let Telma know it was him at the door. He heard a friendly "Come on in" from inside and balanced the Hylian child in his giant arm as he took the other away to open the creaky wooden door to the bar. Warm light flooded around Ganondorf as the door opened and he entered the bar. Ganondorf noticed that as the light appeared, the small doll in his arms continued to lay in a deep sleep, but shuffled around in his arms a bit to bury her face into his chest. _Damn, this kid was too adorable. _As Ganondorf closed the door and entered the room, he slowly observed Telma's facial features as he watched her eyes gaze from Ganondorf to the small child in his arms. Telma could hardly believe her eyes. The cold-blooded Gerudo had never shown much affection for anyone, let alone kids, but there he was, the giant indifferent desert-man, holding a small Hylian child gingerly in his enormous arms like she was his most beloved doll. Not only was this a sight to behold with awe, but he wasn't just carrying any Hylian child gently in his arms, but he was holding little Agitha in his arms. This was indeed shocking to Telma, but nonetheless, she smiled at the sight, her eyes twinkling as she realized, by the way in which Ganondorf was tenderly holding the girl, he was utterly struck by adoration for Castletown's odd little orphaned Bug Princess, Agitha. Not that the Gerudo man before her knew that yet. He looked concerned for the child, yet captivated at the same time.

"So, Ganondorf, why might little Agitha be in your arms, on this dark night, in my bar, hmm?" Telma questioned, her eyes twinkling with a bit of playful mischief.

Ganondorf cleared his throat, obviously signaling that he thought this situation was serious, "Telma, I appreciate your humor, but I found this child a small way outside of the Castletown gardens. She was attacked, and I saved her. But then the girl fell asleep before even saying anything!" Ganondorf was obviously distressed. His tone was a bit unsure of what to do, and the look he gave TElma told her that he didn't know what to do.

Cute. THE Dark Lord didn't know what to do. He had saved a little girl, and now was begging her for guidance on what to do with the child. Telma's small smile grew into a large grin.

"Ganondorf, my dear Gerudo, that is little Agitha."

**Okay, everyone! That is it for now! Bye, hope you liked, and ****review****! I will update more, and in the next chapter, I might have Agitha finally wake up!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Moth To Flames

THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT!

WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS AGITHAxGANONDORF

* * *

Please note that: The characters and places in this story are based off of the ones in Twilight Princess. In this story, Ganondorf hasn't been sealed off, and he lives in the Gerudo Desert.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters or the Legend of Zelda itself; I just wrote the story below, hence the name FANfiction.

Hey y'all! I'm back once again. I decided to finally revive this fanfiction and raise it from the dead. I wasn't really sure what to do with it after chapter one, but I'll try my best to provide! Enjoy~!

* * *

**_(Last part of Chapter 2)_**

_Cute. THE Dark Lord didn't know what to do. He had saved a little girl, and now was begging her for guidance on what to do with the child. Telma's small smile grew into a large grin._

_"Ganondorf, my dear Gerudo, that is little Agitha."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Upon hearing the small blonde's name, Ganondorf found himself mouthing it in repetition, letting each syllable slowly play off of his tongue. _It's quite an….interesting name for such a young child…it just doesn't do justice for a little girl…, _Ganondorf mentally observed.

The Gerudo abruptly cleared his throat, ridding himself of trivial thoughts and once again focusing on the task at hand; getting a child back home safe.

"Telma, where are her parents? They must be tearing _every_ building in Castletown from its foundation looking for her,"Ganondorf questioned, unintentionally betraying his usual callous attitude.

Telma grinned like a Cheshire cat as she had just witnessed a rare display of emotion from the stoic Ganondorf. _Goddesses, the first time he shows emotion, and it's due to a puppy love for Castletown's little Bug Princess. Oh, but he doesn't know that….she's..well….she's Agitha. _Telma's inner thoughts showed through her gleaming eyes and chuckling as she smiled up at the Gerudo.

"Well, Ganondorf…you see, little Agitha doesn't have parents," Telma slowly informed Ganondorf, her acute senses catching a very subtle expression of pity on the gargantuan man's face as he wistfully looked at the child he held in his burly arms.

Back on the subject of discussion, Telma continued to inform Ganondorf of the Hylian child, "You see, she's an orphan. She was left before the gate of Castletown when she was born. Nobody knows who left her there, or where she came from, but I'll be damned if she wasn't always the cutest little girl I've ever seen. All of Castletown raised her and took her in with open arms."

Ganondorf silently took in Telma's information, empathy awakening within him. Telma immediately took notice of the contemplating expression on Ganondorf's face as he quietly scrutinized nothing in particular, lost in thought. In an attempt to revive the conversation, Telma spoke again,

"…You know that little one always had quit a liking for insects. The tiny child used to rush through the streets chasing bugs. She would end up with dirt and grass all over her dress. I remember one time she approached me and held out an enormous beetle. All the while she had an enormous, jovial smile, her eyes twinkling with joy. Of course, she still loves insects. She even made her insect ensemble herself."

Ganondorf observed the child's attire. Indeed, the little girl was clothed in insect related articles. The bottom of her dress, a light blue fabric that puffed out at the end, was accented by light purple lace and lined with a pastel leaf print. Toward the side of the dress, three large spotted purple butterflies were in place. One the child's back were a pair of matching butterfly wings. A jade beaded necklace in the form of a stag beetle was worn around the child's neck. The Hylian girl's overall style was….well…to Ganondorf, quite eccentric. It would be evident to any outsider encountering the child for the first time that the girl had a passion for insects, or at least butterflies. The Gerudo's lips slightly turned upward as he decided that Agitha's quirky and elaborate insect fashion was adorable in a way.

The fire crackled, creating the only sound in the bar besides the faint and nearly inaudible breathing of the unconscious Agitha. Ganondorf was drawn to Agitha like a moth was drawn to flames. Although, with her butterfly wings and fragile beauty, Ganondorf realized that Agitha reminded him more of a delicate butterfly. Telma cleared her throat, effacing Ganondorf's state of unabashed inspection.

"My, it is rather late. I don't think it would be wise of you to waltz around the streets of Castletown with a small unconscious Hylian child in your arms at night. After all, you are The Dark Lord…" Telma grinned amusedly as she continued, "I will take her in for the night."

Ganondorf, fully aware that he could not just saunter into the open streets of Castletown with an unresponsive Hylian child, took up Telma on her offer, "Fine. Let the girl stay here, but when she wakes up, I will not be mentioned. Do not even speak my name to the child. It is for the best if nobody else gains knowledge of my patronage at your bar or my saving of a Hylian girl."

Ganondorf reluctantly handed the girl to Telma, his eyes lingering on her gentle sleeping figure thoroughly. Just as she was about to enter Telma's waiting arms, Agitha began to shuffle in Ganondorf's arms.

Light and slightly incoherent mumbling sounded from the small girl's mouth,

"Hehe, silly butterfly, I must be wrapped up in your powder too."

The room was hit with an intense quietness. Ganondorf and Telma both held their breathe, ceasing all possible motion. The small child shuffled once more. Ganondorf let out a weak exhale. The Hylian child suddenly became still and tense in Ganondorf's arms.

Light amethyst eyes shot open, meeting Ganondorf's surprised yellow orbs.

A small hand delicately reached out to touch the Gerudo's beard of mixed orange and red hue.

"Oh my, how moths must love this fiery beard."

* * *

Oh snap! Agitha woke up! Ganondorf's bright beard is the first thing she notices...lol, the first words she speaks to Ganondorf are strange, but that's Agitha for you!

**Review Guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
